Evil never stops
by draddog
Summary: It is after the events at the Iifa tree and Zidane goes back to Alexandria to find out someone he thougth was dead is out to get him, Chapter 12 is up and Beatrix and Garnet share a little secret
1. What happens next

I lying there unable to move, it felt like I had broken every bone in my body, it felt like I was trapped, I didn't like being trapped. All I could think about was my tail, I couldn't feel or see it. _Zidane get up._ I looked around, I felt pity for myself because looking around was the only thing I could do, I saw nothing but I swore someone just told me to get up. I thought I was hearing thing. I started to glow and I was floating up and out of the Iifa tree. I saw Kuja below me and he was glowing too. I landed outside the Iifa tree. _I helped you one last time, sorry for not doing it sooner……brother._ The voice disappeared again. **_Great I'm outside where all the vines are. I'm dead. _**I thought as the vine came towards me. Than I heard a noise above me, it sounded like an airship, Blank and Marcus landed in front of me, than Cinna landed and a stretcher landed on him. "Hahahaha." I laughed for the first time in what seemed like a million years. 

They put me on the stretcher and ran like hell. "Ouch, ouch, STOP HURTING ME!" I yelled out in pain.

We managed to reach the airship and boss got us out of there. Ruby looked after me and we headed for Lindblum. 

When we got there they made me go to the hospital, I had a broken leg, two broken arms, four broken ribs, a sprained leg, a broken tail, and a slight concussion. But nothing major. If I weren't injured I would a killed the doctor there and then but I still couldn't move.

2 months later

I was on the airship heading for Alexandria. We were going over how I was going to make my grand entrance. "You should stand behind her and watch the play until it finishes and then when she leaves she will see you." Cinna suggested.

"Lame." Said Blank.

"You should be at the dinner hall waiting for her for when the feast starts." Marcus said.

"Lame." Said Blank again.

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST THAN"

"You should wait in her bedroom until she go to bed and have some fun"

"You lot know nothing 'bout romance." Said Ruby walking into the room. "Play the lead role in the play and right at the end show ya self, and call her. Well it's your choice."

"I'm going with Ruby's idea, why watch the play when I can be in it, I'll eat anyway and I'll get the fun tonight."

"We're almost there boys."

I was playing the part well and no one knew it was me; it was getting to the scene where I show myself. It was here, almost, "Bring my beloved dagger to me." I said swinging around and pulling off the cloak. I looked up at her, she was beautiful, I looked at everyone else and looked back up and she was gone. She was running though the crowd, she dropped her Eidolon and threw off here crown and jumped at me, I just stood there and grabbed her, I swung her around and then hugged her. It was the best day of my life; I had waited 2 and half months for this and now I'm here to enjoy it. Garnet was crying on my shoulder and I just stroked her hair and told her I wasn't going anywhere, I was staying with her for good. It was perfect well for that moment it was. We walked back to the castle hand in hand, we got to the entrance and the door got blown off and standing above 5 dead guards was………

A CLIFFHANGER WHAT COULD IT BE. PLEASE REVIEW – I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAP BUT BETTER ONES WILL COME IF YOU REVIEW. SOMEONE GARNET OR ZIDANE WILL DIE.


	2. Bad news

            "Garland!" I said looking very shocked.

          It stood there for 2 seconds and then disappeared. Steiner and Beatrix came running over. "Secure the area!" Beatrix was yelling to the guards.

          The guards were running around looking for this person and finding out how it got into the castle. 4 guards were guarding Garnet so was Steiner and Beatrix; I also had my daggers out. We were leading Garnet towards the meeting room. When we got there Beatrix had the guards secure this part of the castle as well. "So what was it?" Garnet asked no one in particular.

          "We don't know your highness. But one of the guards survived but is in a coma, we'll find out when he comes out of it." Beatrix said.

          "I think it was Garland." I replied to Garnet.

          "But Kuja killed him on Terra."

          "Yeah I thought so as well but I felt him. He didn't make my mental powers powerful, but he made Mikoto's very powerful, she will know if he's on Gaia."

          "So we go and visit Mikoto, Vivi said she's living in the black mage village with the other genomes."

          "Your highness we need to keep you in the castle at all times until we find out and catch who this person is." Said Beatrix.

          "Ok, let's call it a night." Garnet said.

          "Err, dagger baby, where am I sleeping?" I asked not knowing where any of the rooms are.

          "In with me honey."

          With that we all went to bed. I walked up to Garnet's room with her. He walked into the room; it was double the size of the Tantalus hideout, it had a king size double bed at the far end. It had 2 pillows on each side and the covers were pure silk. It had 3 massive windows in the room. There was a dresser and 2 wardrobes on one side and a door leading to the bathroom on the other. I walked into the bathroom and it had a shower in one corner, a toilet in another, on one wall was a sink and covering most of the floor was a giant swimming pool. I walked back into the bedroom and Garnet was getting into bed. "Coming." She said sweetly.

          "Garnet babes, why do you have a swimming pool in your bathroom?" I asked a bit confused.

          "Hahahahaha, it's my bath not a swimming pool." She laughed her head off.

          Feeling like a prat I got undressed and got into bed. Garnet looked so beautiful; her black hair was all over the pillows. She just laid there looking into my eyes; those deep hazel eyes looked so beautiful. I just couldn't stop looking at her, I was tried 2 minutes ago and now I felt so awake just being with her.

The next day

          "Zidane baby, wake up, wake up Zidane, WAKE UP!" Garnet said and yelled at me.

          "I'm up, I'm up." I said without opening my eyes.

          "Good, now get ready Mikoto's coming around in an hour, Beatrix is picking her up in the red rose."

          I got up and walked into the bathroom, I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth and I fell into the bath, well that woke me up, I walked over to the sink drenched and started to brush my teeth and get ready, when I had finished I walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

          "Zidane good morning how long has it been?" Mikoto asked.

          "Hi sis." I said kissing her on the cheek.

          "Zidane, Garnet brought me up to track with what's happened, and yes I did feel Garland, he also visited me last night, he's very weak but he will be strong soon, stronger than before. Zidane, Kuja stopped Garland before because Garland had to split his powers to create us, but now one of his angel's souls has returned he is stronger than ever. He don't know Kuja is dead yet but he will find out soon, he told me that he wants his angels back, all of them. He's coming for us both of us. Nothing can stop him, he is already dead so we can't kill him but there might just be a way to stop him, but I'm not sure. He will kill everyone who gets in his way of getting his angels; I just hope he carries on thinking that Kuja is alive." Mikoto explained.

          "Ok, but how."

          "Well we……"

          BOOM!!!

          A massive explosion outside stopped this conversation as we ran outside. There was the Invincible and a bunch of silver dragons attacking Alexandria. "So he found Kuja then, he wants you now Zidane, you know that don't you." Mikoto explained.

          "Not without a fight." Garnet said going into trance, and with that she started summoning.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Thanks for the review from Prexistence. I wouldn't bet on it she is my favourite character but I might fell like killing her off. Please review everyone.


	3. Attack on the city

Garnet summoned Shiva, Ifrit, Odin, Atmos, Bahamut, and Ark. Once she had summoned them she ran about healing fallen guards. Me, Steiner and Beatrix were killing all the dragons but a lot were still flying so we couldn't get them, the Eidolons started killing the dragons. Ark tried to attack the Invincible but nothing happened, Garnet remembered what happened last time she summoned Alexander, the Invincible was there.

I looked around, the city was getting destroyed. I thought and it hit me. Garland after me so if I go, he will go. "GARNET!" I ran up to her yelling. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Garland after me right."

"Yeah!"

"So if I leave Alexandria he will stop the attack and come after me."

"NO! Look around we're winning, all the dragons are dying."

"Yeah but innocent people are dying because I'm here."

"NO! People are dying because Garland is killing them."

Just as she said that Garland teleported in front of us. "Hello my angel of death." He said very calmly.

"What do you want?" Garnet said a bit pissed off.

"Now, now queen, that's not nice. Where are your manners?"

"I'm not polite to people who are not welcome in my country."

"Well I'll just get my angel and leave then, shall I."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

With that Garland fired a beam of energy at Garnet. All I could do was stand there, I couldn't move or speak, I tried to yell at Beatrix to come and help but couldn't. It was killing me watching him kill her. I tried to close my eyes but couldn't. Out of no where Steiner came up and sliced his sword down upon Garland and blood pored everywhere. When Steiner moved I saw what had happened. Garland had moved and put Garnet in the way and Steiner had hit her. She had a massive cut from the back of her neck to the bottom of her back, blood was poring everywhere. Steiner fell to the floor almost crying at what he had done. Garland fired a beam at him and fried all his armour. "I'll come back for you." Garland said.

He then teleported up onto the Invincible. I was able to move again, I ran over to Garnet and I looked up and saw the invincible attack, just like it did the first time. It was coming down onto us it didn't look as powerful. But powerful enough I looked down and there was Garnet she was breathing, and then the blast hit……

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Thanks to prexistence for the review, no one wants Garland alive but we need a bad guy.

Thanks also to almightygod, I need the part of the action at the beginning to set the story up, you will find out in the next chapter.


	4. The 2 deaths

Sorry Almighygod but it wasn't Steiner that died but you will find out who at the end of this chapter.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

          As I was laying there I saw the vines coming towards me, people are right when they say your life flashes before your eyes when you're going to die, and mine wasn't a good one. Then they hit, Zidane jumped on top of me to stop the vines killing me.

          When I woke up I was very grateful towards my brother for saving me, but I knew I was going to die. Zidane still had something to live for so I decided to save him. I used all of my life's energy to lift him out of the Iifa tree. "I helped you one last time, sorry for not doing it sooner…… brother." And then I died.

          It was strange because I could still see and think; well I think I can see, because all I see is darkness. I walked a bit forward but still nothing. After what seemed like a couple of months of just drifting there Garland appeared in front of me. I went to attack him but I couldn't move all I could do was look. I felt helpless. "So Kuja, you fought you could hide here from me did you." Garland said.

          "If I knew where here was." I replied.

          Garland got annoyed at this reply at I felt pain all over my body. When it stopped Garland was just standing there laughing. All of a sudden I appeared on the Invincible. "Go and head for Alexandria, one of my angels is there." Garland told me.

          I felt like telling him no but I couldn't do anything. My body moved on its own heading towards the bridge. I got the controls and headed for Alexandria. It was going to take a while since we were at the shimmering islands. 

_What's going on? I wonder why he can control me like this. Why can't I move myself? How can he control me and I'm still able to see and think? _

I saw Alexandria coming up. I was worried because I have just saved Zidane and now I'm the one who's most likely going to kill him. "How long till we get there?" Garland said walking in.

"About 5 minutes." I replied without thinking.

I looked out of the window and saw hundreds of sliver dragons flying next to the ship. I couldn't help but to feel sad because I destroyed the city the first time and now I'm doing it a second time. A tear came out of my eye as I saw the dragons start to attack. This is it; I'm going to hate myself even more now. I wiped away the tear with the back of my hand. _What. _I was able to control myself. This might just work. I nodded. "We're there master Garland." I said with a smile on my face.

"Good prepare the weapon I'm going down."

I prepared the weapon, I made it look like it was powerful but it wasn't going to be that powerful, I would barely kill someone already dieing. After a while Garland came back up with blood over him. "FIRE THE WEAPON!" he yelled like he had just lost a fight.

I fired it. "Master Garland we should leave, the blast will kill us as well." I lied.

"Good well done. Yes depart."

We left and I felt happy because he wouldn't see that that blast did nothing. When we were on our way back to the shimmering islands I felt a powerful soul return to Terra. "Ah Zidane is back." Garland sounded happy.

I felt angry because I killed him, at least I didn't kill Mikoto I thought. "I'm going to greet him home." Garland said laughing.

I watched as Garland walked about. "Well this is a surprise Mikoto. Welcome home."


	5. Tears of sadness

          I managed to get up; I looked around almost no damage done. Some of the guards were dead most were injured, Steiner was still crying on the floor. His rusty armour must have saved him; Beatrix was out cold on the floor next to a dead dragon. A few dragons were still alive but nothing the rest the guards couldn't take care of. I had a few burns on my body. Garnet only had that cut.

 _What happened?_

I couldn't remember what happened just before the beam hit. I looked down at Garnet and picked her up and headed for the hospital wing of the castle. 

_Why does __Garland__ want me back? Why am I that important to him? Why attack Garnet to get to me? At least he didn't get Mikoto/_

I was almost at the hospital wing. "HEY." I called out to one of the guards clearing up the castle. "Yeah you. The general is outside go and bring her to the hospital wing."

"Yes sir." He replied and ran off.

I went into the hospital wing and placed Garnet onto a bed. "She's got a massive cut on her back where she was sliced with a sword." I told the nurse.

"Sir Zidane, what about your burns? We need to treat them." She replied to what I said.

"No offence but fuck my burns, you can treat them once you've treated Garnet and Beatrix."

"Lady Beatrix is injured?"

"Yes, a guard is bringing her in."

As I said this the guard brought Beatrix in and placed her on the bed next to Garnet. "Anything else sir?" the guard said walking up to me.

"Yes, could you go and find Mikoto for me, and when you find her tell her to come to Garnet's room please."

"Of course sir."

With that he left. "I'm going to bed, if any of them wake up they are to stay here until I get back, can you do that for me please?"

"Sure sir, I'll just say doctor's orders."

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep I'll come down in the morning so you can check my burns."

"Ok sir, good night."

"Good night."

I walked up towards mine and Garnet's room.  I felt sad, it was my second night here and I'm sleeping on my own. I open the door and standing by the bed was a sliver dragon, the balcony door was open. I had no where to run. I went to run back out but the dragon closed the door with its tail. It took in a breath as I pulled out my daggers. I had nowhere to go so I ran towards it. The door got blown off its hinges. I looked back and standing there was Steiner, Eiko and Vivi. "Reflect." Eiko yelled out.

A red shield came around me and disappeared. I looked back at the dragon as it let out a wave of fire. It hit my shield and went back towards the dragon, after the fire it the dragon Vivi blasted it with a thuderaga. I sliced the dragon at the neck and it fell down dead right on the bed. "Ah man, now where am I going to sleep."

"There is one of the guest rooms I'll show you the way." Steiner said.

"Yeah, thanks."

Steiner walked me there; we didn't talk for the whole journey. When we got there I just walked in and slept.

When I woke up it was 2.30pm. I got dressed and walked to the hospital wing; I walked in and went over towards the doctor. "How is she today doc?" I asked.

"Beatrix is fine she be back on duty tomorrow, and well the princess. There is no easy way to tell you this but she's lost a lot of blood and needs a full blood transplant or she will not wake up, and if we don't get it soon……she will die, sorry."

I started to cry, there was always a first for everything. I just walked out with tears coming out of my eyes. "Sir. Sir." Said that guards coming up to me. "Sir, we've found Mikoto sir, but I'm sorry, she's dead."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Thanks for the reviews everyone, the main person hasn't died yet but he will soon. I left a hint in there for you all. Please review it if you're going to read it. Thanks again.


	6. Steiner the hero

Sorry all. I know this is a sad chapter but it will get happier near the end. Please if you're going to read it then please review it, thanks to all everyone that has reviewed my story so far.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I was sitting on my bed, I felt so sad, and I've lost my sister and now my girl friend. I just sat fiddling with the ring I was going to give Garnet. I was going to propose to her but now she's on her death bed. I walked over to the balcony and went out; I looked down and saw Steiner sorting out a load of people. "Ok, ok, stand still everybody and get into line." Steiner was saying walking up and down the line.

          "You will go in one by one and see the nurse. She will take some blood; you will then get up and come back outside. It will be a little painful but nothing none of you can handle. I appreciate what you're all doing for the queen. Thank you." Steiner said letting the first person in.

          I walked back in and went to sleep feeling happier and grateful towards Steiner.

          When I got up Eiko was there looking at me. I jumped about five feet into the air. "WHAT YOU DOING? YOU MADE ME JUMP." I yelled getting out of bed.

          Eiko started to cry. "Look I'm sorry Eiko you just made me jump that's all."

          I got her and hugged her, and she stopped crying at once. _Sad, one hug and she stops crying at once.  _I let go. "I just thought you should know that Mikoto's funeral is in 2 days." 

It was my turn to cry and her turn to hug me. **_He's just one big baby, but I still love him. _**I got up and headed for the hospital wing. I walked there in a daze. When I got there Garnet was just lying there still in a coma. "Well Mikoto's funeral is in 2 days, I just thought you should know. I love you Garnet please wake up soon. I don't think I can stand to lose you again. It was hard enough for me at the Iifa tree, when I thought I would see you again, but now you lay there and I'm unable to do anything. Please just wake up." I said with a tear coming out of my eye.

I just walked about the castle not knowing what to do. I walked out into the garden and sat under a tree. I was sitting there for about 45 minutes before Steiner walked up. "Can I sit?" He asked.

"Sure." I said without looking up at him.

We both just sat there for about 20 minutes thinking about our own problems. "Steiner." I said looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sorting out the people, and getting them to give a blood donor."

"It's the least I could do; it is my fault that the queen is almost dead."

"Yeah, but still thank you."

The next 2 days went really slowly. I spent most of my time in the garden sitting with Steiner just thinking.

"Zidane wake up." Eiko said running into the room. "Mikoto's funeral is in an hour."

I got up and got into a suit, it was funny, this was the first time I have ever worn a suit and it is for a funeral, not even a happy event. I went down into the garden. It was a lovely weather for a sad day. I walked up to where the funeral was being held; it was a small one, all the gnomes were there and all my close friends. I just stood there holding back the tears; Eiko was next to me holding my hand. "We are here to celebrate the life and mourn the death of the noble and caring gnome Mikoto." The priest said. "She was a great gnome always thinking about others before taking an action. She thought about others before herself."

The funeral went on for about 20 minutes. We then lowered her into the grave. I couldn't stay around, I was on the verge of bursting into tears, I let go of Eiko's hand and started to walk away. I turned the corner and headed back towards the castle. When I saw the entrance to the castle I just wanted to be on my own so I decided to go and see Garnet. I was halfway there and Garnet walked out of the castle. I was so happy. This was the worst day of my life but also one of the best. I ran up to her and hugged her while bursting out into tears.


	7. The plan

          I just hugged her for at least 10 minutes; I then pulled away and kissed her, our lips joined for a long time. I loved it; I needed it after today's event. We walked back to the castle and went to the meeting room and Garnet told one of the guards to go and get the rest of the world's heroes. I just looked at her; she never looked as beautiful as she did now. I thought now would be the best time to ask her. "Garnet, I've really missed you…" I said.

          "Ah, Zidane." She said before I could finish.

          "Please Garnet let me finish. I've really missed you, these past few days have been the worst of my life, and I thought I had lost you forever, it broke my heart and I don't want it to happen, so Garnet will you…"

          "GARNET!" Eiko yelled running into the room.

          Eiko ran up to Garnet and jumped onto her; Vivi followed and also ran up to Garnet and hugged her. The rest of the world heroes came in and sat down. Vivi sat down on Garnet's lap and Eiko came and sat on mine. "Ok, I called you all here to sort out the business with Garland. What are we going to do about him?" Garnet said with a serious look on her face.

          "Well we don't know where he is, but we do know he has 2 of his angels back so he is going to be very powerful. I don't know if even the Eidolons can stop him, you saw it when he attacked, Ark done nothing to the Invincible." I replied. "But we might be able to stop him with Terran Technology. But where will we find some."

          "We might find some at Oeilvert." Amerant said.

          "Yeah, there has to be something there, even if it is only plans for something. We have to find a weapon of some sort." I said.

          "Zidane babes, when we went there last time, didn't we find plans for the Invincible there." Garnet said thinking of last time.

          "Yeah we did, if we use the plans we might be able to make our own Invincible."

          "No, I was thinking perhaps we might find a weakness."

          "Ok, but how are we going to get there, there is no more mist so the red rose won't go there."

          "I'll get farther to lend us the Hilda Garde 5." Eiko said running out of the room.

          "So that settles it then, we're all going to Oeilvert." I said jumping up. "Well I'm tried so I'm going to bed, good night all."

          I walked out of the room and headed up to bed. When I got to the room I got undressed and decided to go for a swim so I jumped into the bath. I did a few laps when Garnet came into the room. "ZIDANE." Garnet called.

          "IN THE BATH." I called back.

          Garnet walked in. "Zidane what were you going to ask me before Eiko walked in."

          "Ah that, it can wait until we defeat Garland"

          "No Zidane please tell me."

          "Ok." I got out of the bath and walked into our room and went over to my cloths and pulled out the ring. "Garnet." I said getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

          "Oh Zidane, yes, yes I will." Garnet said jumping on me. She pinned me to the floor and hugged me really tightly. I got up and got her hand and placed the ring on it.

          The ring had an emerald in the middle surrounded by diamonds all around it. And the bar was pure gold.

          We got into bed and hugged each other to sleep, all the time she didn't take her eyes of the ring.

          When I woke up Garnet was still asleep, I kissed her and got up to get dressed. When I was dressed I went down for breakfast. I had a big smile the whole time. When I got down there everyone except Garnet and Quina were there. I got a bowl of cornflakes and started to eat. "What?" I said to everyone because they were all looking at me.

          "What you happy about?" Asked Eiko.

          "I'll let Garnet tell you."

          As I said that Garnet walked in. "Garnet, what is Zidane happy about?" Eiko asked her.

          "I don't know, why don't you ask him."

          "He told me to ask you."

          "Oh, it must be because we're going to get married."

          "YOU'RE WHAT" Eiko yelled almost chocking. 

          "We're getting married."

          "Really."

          Eiko jumped up and down, she looked really happy. "Can I be your bridesmaid?"

          "I'm not sure; I was going to ask Beatrix." Garnet teased.

          "Please, please, please, please."

          "Ok, you can be one as well."

          "Yeah."

          After about 45 minutes we all got up and headed for the Hilda Garde 5. We all got on and headed for the forgotten continent. When we got there it was very cloudy and in the middle of the clouds and right above Oeilvert was the eye of the Invincible.


	8. Someones last fight

          I quickly grabbed the ships controls and turned the ship around, and headed away from Oeilvert. After about five minutes I saw a bit of land I could land the ship on. I lowered the ship. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Garnet.

          "I'm lowering the ship, we go in by foot."

          When I landed the ship I picked up my daggers, got some supplies and left. All of us walked alone the plains, the mist monsters stayed away; I guessed they didn't want to attack a big group of people. We were walking past a cave when I stopped. "Come on." I said to everyone walking into the cave.

          "Where are you going?" Eiko asked.

          "It's a short cut."

          "How do you know?"

          "I don't know, I just know."

          We walked on, the cave was great, it was smooth all around and it lit up the whole cave. I tried to scratch it but it just chipped the dagger. My dagger started to glow and then it exploded and bits of metal went everywhere. Some bits went slicing into Eiko's, Vivi's and Amerant's backs, some smashed into the wall and exploded even more, and some went slicing into me. It was hot, so it hurt even more. The floor started to rumble and this giant worm appeared, its face was just 2 eyes with a massive mouth full of teeth. Me, Steiner, Beatrix, Amerant, Quina and Freya readied our weapons. The worm spoke. "Only the inhabitants of terra may pass."

          "Looks like I'm going then don't it." I said.

          "Not alone, remember Garlands in there" Garnet said.

          "Oh yeah. I guess we all go."

          "No, only an inhabitant of terra may pass."

          "Who do you take orders from?"

          "Master Garland."

          "Lets go guys."

          I ran towards the worm with my dagger, the others followed close behind me. Over my head shot a holy blast and a flare blast. They hit the worm and it was hurt, I sliced it with my dagger and the rest came and attacked it as well. The worm jumped back. "You will not escape now!" the worm said.

          It jumped up and dived into the ground behind us. There was no way back or forward. "So what now?" I asked.

          "I don't know, do I?" Garnet replied.

          "Summon, Garnet why don't you summon?"

          "How will that help?"

          "Summon Shiva and she can make an ice walk way across."

          "Okay."

          With that she summoned Shiva and it got very cold, I was freezing, I hugged Garnet who was warm, I just held on and I felt a bit warmer. Finally Shiva disappeared and the walk way was made and we walked across. We walked slowly and one at a time across the walk way. Finally we all made it across. We carried on walking and the cave started to get smaller. We now walked one by one. I saw the end of the tunnel. It was a massive room; we were high above it on a platform; in this room were loads of pods, there was about 10,000, in rows of 100. I walked down a ramp which leads to the pods. I looked into one of the pods and I saw someone who looked a lot like me. It was sleeping; it wore some sort of armour which let its tail out. In its hand was something I had seen before but can't remember what it was. It had a handle and connected to the handle was something that looked like the letter z. He had 2 of them, one was open in his hand and one was closed in his belt, when it was closed it looked like a brick. I walked on and at the end of the room was something that looked like an armoury. It had 100s of these weapons and 100s of the armour. "Looks like we've found what we came here for." I said.

          "Yeah, look at all these weapons." Garnet said looking amazed.

          I walked around a bit and saw this massive machine. "GARNET!" I called out.

          Everyone came. "It says, Ion cannon, can shot down any ship, use with caution, over heats easily and uses a lot of power, use in extreme emergencies."

          "So where are the plans for it?"

          "Let's look around."

          I walked around and after 5 minutes I found the orb. Beatrix came over and started to take down what I said. After 45minutes we had plans for the invincible, the armour, the weapon, and the Ion cannon. "Ok people lets leave." I said.

          We all went up the ramp and left. We walked though the cave and came out the other end. When we got there we walked though the fields for a little while until Garland, Kuja, and Mikoto teleported in front of us. "What do you want?" I said coldly.

          "Now that's not nice is it?" Garland replied.  

          "Problem."

          "You ready to come back my angel?"

          "No not yet. Give me about 50 more years."

          "The attack has already begun Zidane, all we need is you and then we will take over this planet. Don't you want that? You'll be with your family again."

          "No I don't, and I'm already with my family. My Family's waiting for me in Alexandria."

          "So be it."

          With that Garland attacked. In stead of pulling out my dagger I went straight for the terrain weapon. I open it and pointed it at Garland. "Stop or I will shot. Yes. One shot stun, two shots kill. I will kill you Garland. You've used this weapon before. You showed me how to use it. You used it on the survivors of the summoner village." I said as it all came back to me.

          Garland didn't stop. He fired a blast at Garnet. I shot the blast and it disappeared. The terrain weapon called a gun shot out a blast which looked a bit like electricity. "You will all die. I'll come back for you when you least expect it." Garland said. He fired 4 blasts. I shot 3 of them but the 4th one hit. The persons head just dropped to the floor. The head was all that was left. It was body less. He killed her. And I'll kill him for it.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Special thanks to Prexistence for reviewing every chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating everyday like before but I'm back at school so I don't get a lot of time. Who will die, your reviews will tell. Review and tell me who you want to die, remember it has to be a girl. And I will not update if I don't get at least 3 reviews. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. They don't have to be singed. Thank you again. 


	9. Revenge is sweet

          There is mild language in this chapter, you have been warned.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I looked down and saw Freya's head just laying there, I lost control, I ran up to Garland and punch him in the face, he went flying about 10 feet then landed on the floor, I went into trance, I felt so much power running though me, it was more power then I had ever felt. This was more then trance, I ran up to Garland and started to kick the shit out of him; I punched and kicked him in every place I could find. Garland was spiting up blood, he was bleeding everywhere, and I pulled out my dagger and sliced him. I cut off his arm, part of he's leg, and gave him a scar across he's stomach. I pulled back my dagger and plunged it straight into the orb in his stomach. The orb shattered and he started to disappear. "I will be back, you can't kill me, I died years ago." Garland said before he disappeared. 

I turned towards Kuja and Mikoto and raised my dagger. "Don't bother attacking us, we won't attack you and you can't kill us, Garlands already done that." Mikoto said calmly.

I lowered my dagger and came out of trance. I fell on my knees; Garnet ran over to me, I got up. "Don't worry, I just used a bit to much energy." I said.

Mikoto and Kuja started to disappear. "Wait." I said to Mikoto.

"It's the sacrifice we're willing to make. We can't live without Garland here." Mikoto said, and with that she disappeared.

We all walked back to the airship silent. When we got back there I went to the cargo area and locked myself in there. _He kills everyone I love, my sister, and my best friend, my first friend. Why did he have to kill Freya, why her, why not Amerant or Beatrix. I know I got revenge but I can't remember what happened when I was in trance, I felt so powerful, it was like I had my power, Freya's, Mikoto's, and Kuja's  power inside me at once. Great now I have another funeral to attend. _I looked at my ring. _At least I have a wedding to attend as well. _I looked out of the window and saw we had just reach the shore of the forgotten continent. I unlocked the door and went to my room. When I got there I got undressed and got into bed. After about 10 minutes I fell asleep. When I woke up I walked over to the window and saw us above Alexandria. I love it when I'm above Alexandria, it looks so beautiful. I went up on deck and saw everyone there. We all got our stuff and got off the airship. I walked into the castle and went straight to the kitchen; I got some food and ate it in the dining room. Beatrix walked in. "Zidane, Garnet wants you to go to the meeting room." She told me.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

I got up and took my food to the meeting room. When I got there everyone was there. I sat down next to Garnet and carried on eating. "I have called you all here to once again sort out the problem we all have. Garland." Garnet said.

"What problem, I killed him." I said putting a sausage into my mouth.

"He was already dead; he will come back like last time. Evil never stops Zidane. He will come back for you."

"Your highness, it will take us 5 weeks to make the ion cannon, 3 weeks to make Zidane's armour, and 6 weeks to make the guns, we are making it so every guard gets 2 each, they will all be made in 7 weeks." Beatrix said.

"Give them one each and half the time."

"Yes your highness."

"Can we make to ion cannons at once?"

"Yes we can."

"Can we camouflage them?"

"Yes we'll hide them in the mountain so no one will know about them, until we use it."

"Good, good."

"Now Garnet honey, what about the wedding?"

"It's in 7 weeks time, I have everything planned, all you have to do is find a best man, I've found you a nice tuxedo, and might I suggest Steiner as a best man."

"You can suggest but I've already got one."

"Who?"

"Vivi, and if he don't want to, there's always Blank."

With that we all got up and went our own ways, I went outside and sat in the garden.

          The weeks went fast, before I knew it, it was a day before the wedding. I was getting ready for my stag night, I got dressed and picked up my daggers, for some reason I thought I would need them. I went outside and all my Tantalus buddies were there, so was Steiner, Garnet wanted him there, Vivi, and Amerant was there too. We all got to the pub and ordered the drinks, and that started the night.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

WOW, a lot of reviews, thanks everyone. I will update soon, sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I had to stop it somewhere. The next chapter might be the last, not sure depends on the reviews, Garnet will never die, she is my favourite character so I will not kill her off. I told you it was a girl and I don't like Freya so I had to kill her off, sorry to her fans but to bad. And please review and I hope you liked the chapter.


	10. a night to remember

          "3-2-1-DOWN!" Yelled Blank as we all had a shot.

          "Ok, my round." I said. "What you all want?"

          "Look bro, it's your stag party so you don't buy the drinks."

          "Ok, so I brought all this Gil for nothing?"

          "Ok, it's your round bro."

          "What's everyone want?"

          "I'll have a double JD straight."

          "I'll have a pint." Cinna said.

          "Same here." Said Marcus.

          "Keep em' coming." Baku managed to say while drinking his shot.

          "Me and Vivi will have a coke." Steiner said.

          "Have a drink rusty."

          "I am."

          "Well have a strong one."

          "Coke is fine."

          I walked up to the bar and brought the drinks. As I was walking away I accidentally knocked someone's drink over. "Sorry mate I'll buy you a new one." I said putting down my drinks.

          "I'll kill you for knocking over my drink." The man said punching me.

          I kicked him to the floor. His mates grabbed me from behind and he punched me in the stomach. Blank saw this and fly kick the man in the face. Marcus, Cinna, and Baku came and fought with me. The man was just about to stab me when Vivi blasted him with a Thundaga. The man went to the floor in pain. The others saw this and ran off. We all picked up our drinks and drank like nothing had happened. Later that night the men came back with a few guards. "There they are they are the ones who attacked us."

          The guard came over. "What's going on here?"

          "Nothing, now go back to your duties." Steiner said.

          "Yes sir, sorry sir, didn't see you there sir." The guard said running out.

          After about 3 hours we left deciding to hit the town, it was about 1 in the morning and we went walked about the town looking for a half decent place to drink, all the places were over 21's so Vivi couldn't go in them. After about half an hour we gave up and went into a shop and brought a dozen drinks and went back to the castle. When we got there everyone was in bed except a few guards. "We're back at the castle, so I'm going to bed, good night." Steiner said.

          "Me too, I'm tired." Said Vivi.

          "Night then. Anyone else." I said.

          We stayed up all night and drank our hearts out. We drank all the drink and just stayed up drunk, laughing at what ever happened.

          When I got up I couldn't remember what happened last night all I know was that Blank was there, only because I woke up in his room. I got dressed and realised it was my wedding day so I walked over to my room and knocked on the door. Beatrix answered it and told me to go away. "But my tux is in there." I replied.

          "I'll go and get it you wait out here."

          "Why?"

          "Because Garnet is in her dress and its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

          "So. Look I'll go and get it."

          "No. you wait here."

          "Fine."

          Two minutes later Beatrix came out with my tux and I took it and walked back to Blank's room. When I got there he was half asleep on a chair. "What happened last night Blank?" I asked.

          "Can't remember, hoped you would tell me."

          "Anyway get out I'm going to get dressed."

          "It's my room."

          "well I don't want you to see me naked."

          "Good point" he said walking out with a disgusted look on his face.

          "Don't imagine it."

          After a struggle and a small tear to let my tail out I was ready for it. Me and Blank walked to the Garden, it was going to be outdoors. I walked over to it. A tune started to play and Garnet walked down, my jaw dropped and hit the floor. She was so beautiful, I was so lucky. When she got over to me, she gave a smile and the priest started. The ground started to rumble and an airship landed in the distance. The priest started. After about 10 minutes we all heard screaming, I looked towards the town and it was burning. I ran up to my room and changed; I looked out of my window and saw an army of gnomes. _No, it's begun. _I put on the armour and got my daggers and the terrain weapon. I ran back outside and saw Steiner sorting out the army. Marcus, Blank, Cinna, Vivi, Amerant, Fratley, Baku, Eiko, Garnet, Quina, and me ran up to Steiner. "Rusty how can we help?" I asked.

          "Eiko go with Garnet to get changed and go heal the wounded, Amerant, Fratley and Quina go and help Beatrix sort out the cannons, and the rest of you go and help the people in town. Me, Marcus, Blank, Cinna and Baku took one of the guns of a guard each, we ran to the boat to cross over to the town, when we got over we ran behind a building. "Ok guys follow me." I said.

          I lead the others round the back way to town square, when we got there there was 5 gnomes, I swallowed hard and just out and shot, I ran to the left Cinna followed me and the others went the other way. Once the gnomes were dead we walked over to the family hiding. I shot up a red flare to show an injured person and I told them to hide and headed for the castle the main way. We ran into a lot of terrain soldiers but killed them with ease. It's a lot easier to kill someone from behind. Once we got back to the castle we had killed a lot of soldiers, and that was just 5 of us. I ran up to Garnet and cut off a gnomes head as it was about to attack Garnet, I also found out the hard way that the guns needed to be recharged after a certain amount of use. I was about to kill another gnome when Eiko got shot. I ran up to her, she was just unconscious. "Stop there Zidane or I'll kill her."

          I turned around and floating there was Garland. "Why don't you just die?" I said sighing.

          "I'm IM-MOR-TAL remember." He said.

          "Oh yeah."

          "Come with me my angel and I won't kill her."

          I took in a deep breath. "Fine."

          Garland picked up Eiko. "What are you doing?" I asked.

          "Making sure you don't try anything funny."

          "She stays here."

          "Fine, choose which one I shot and bring with us."

          "Vivi."

          Garland dropped Eiko and shot Vivi and picked him and. Once he had picked up Vivi we left. At the edges of the city I looked up and saw the Invincible. I looked back and saw the 2 ion cannons appear out of the mountain and attack the ship. The 2 cannons fired at the same time. A massive beam came out of each one and circled around each other and then pierced right though the hull of the ship and the ship blew up. It was like fireworks night, the sky light up a million colours; the only downfall was that it was day time so you didn't see as much of it as you would hope for. Garland didn't even seem to notice. We walked on; when we got to the Invincible there were over 30 of them. We walked onto the ship and Garland shot me.

---------------------------------

Thank you everyone for the reviews, I was going to end the story on this chapter and kill half the gang, but I had a better idea so the story carries on, hope you like it so far, no one said what terrain technology so I decided to make some. Well anyway R&R and I might add a few more chapters, and that main person I promised in chap 1 WILL die but who Zidane or Garnet. I already know hahaha.


	11. the great escape

            I woke up and saw nothing, it was pitch black, I walked around and just saw nothing, it was strange because I remember seeing this before but don't know where. I looked up and saw this massive red light, but it didn't brighten up the place, it was strange because light was meant to lighten up a place but this one didn't. I remember where I saw this; this was the souls of Terra, which meant I was dead. I remember hearing Garland say there was a way back and that you would be alive again. But how to do it, I couldn't remember. I floated up towards the light. When I got there I saw though it and I saw Garland standing there laughing. Then Vivi floated up and crashed against the far wall, and Garland laughed more. He looked down at the souls of Terra and saw me there. It all went blank and I appeared on the invincible. Kuja and Mikoto were standing in front of me. "I know you saw what Garland did to your friend, but don't go running in there and attack him, he thinks he can control us and we are playing along to fool him until we are ready to kill." Kuja said.

          "Ok, but why?" I replied.

          "Because he thinks he is controlling us, so he will make us do tasks and when we get one that will cripple him if it goes wrong, then we cripple him."

          "Kuja, bring Zidane to me." Garland yelled.

          Me and Kuja walked into the room where Garland was Torturing Vivi. "Zidane you are my most powerful Gnome and I don't know if I'm able to control you, so to see if I can I want you to kill your friend." Garland said with an evil grin on his face.

          He handed me a gun. I opened it up and pointed it towards Vivi and looked at Kuja, I saw the sad look on his face because he knew I wasn't going to kill my friend. I spun around and fired the gun at Garland but nothing came out. "I knew it, that's why I didn't load the gun." Garland said with a sad look on his face.

          Garland shot a beam at me and I fell unconscious next to Vivi. When I woke up Vivi looked terrible, he had cuts everywhere and there was a lot of blood. I used my sacrifice ability, and Vivi shot up looking as good as new and fell unconscious on the floor again. When I woke up I head a melting sound, I looked behind me and saw Vivi melting some bars. I looked around and saw we were imprisoned. Vivi stopped melting the bars and sat down next to me. "Now we wait." Vivi said.

          "Wait for what?" I replied a bit confused.

          "For Garland to come and get you."

          "I better get ready then."

          "Don't worry; you won't need to fight him. I melted the top of the bars so the gate won't open, and when he goes we pull the bars out with ease and escape."

          "Vivi."

          "Yeah Zidane."

          "I'm sorry for picking you, but I thought that he would do something like this and well, I thought I would need your magic to escape. But I didn't know he would hurt you like he did."

          "Zidane don't worry, I'm happy you picked me."

          "Really, why?"

          "Because it proves you need me, and I'd prefer to get hurt like that then Eiko."

          "Really."

          "Yeah, she's just a little girl, and don't tell her but I think I love her."

          "Are you sure Vivi, I mean your 9, how can you love someone at that age?"

          "I don't know, I just do. It's one of those things. You live but how, you don't know, where did the Eidolons come from? You don't know. It's just one of them things."

          "Ok, I think I understand. But Eiko she's annoying, how can you love that?"

          "She's sweet, funny, cute, and well other things."

          "Well, you love who you love, why don't you want her to know?"

          "I want to know if she loves me first."

          "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE BARS?!" Yelled Garland.

          "Nothing, why?" I asked.

          "If you haven't fixed them by the time we get to Alexandria, I'll destroy the City." Garland said storming off.

          "Come on Zidane, help me out." Vivi said.

          We took off a few bars and got out. We put the bars back and Vivi melted them back together, which looked a bit weird. He then burnt a message onto the wall, it said 'there you go, we fixed them for you'. We ran and got to the teleporter and left the ship. We land just outside of Alexandria, we ran to the mountains. When we got there we saw that the Invincible was powering up it's weapon. We ran into the mountain and activated the ion cannons. When they came out of the mountain we aimed them at the Invincible. Below I saw Beatrix and Steiner came running up to the mountain, they were a bit late, I fired the ion cannons at the Invincible and it made a hole right though the eye but the ship didn't blow up. It just disappeared. I got down and walked out. Beatrix and Steiner were standing there finding out what happened from a guard. We and Vivi walked over to them. "So what's been going on while we were gone?" I asked.

          "Nothing except you returning." Beatrix said cockily, knowing I was being sarcastic.

          We all walked back to the castle, when we got there I went to the meeting room, Vivi went to bed feeling tired, and Beatrix and Steiner went to get Garnet. I waited about 15 minutes and Garnet came in and ran over to me. When she reached me she punched me in the face. "You bastard." She said while punching me in the face.


	12. a little romance

            I went flying about 4 meters and then hit a wall, _damn she has a hard punch, _I slowly got up and brushed myself down, I looked at her she looked like she was going to kill me. I just carried on looking at her, it was the first time I had ever seen her like this and I didn't like it, it didn't go with her pretty face. "What was that for?" I said calmly holding in my anger.

          "How dare you pick Vivi? He's only 9 years old."

          "Garnet baby I had to. I needed his magic to escape; if I had let him take Eiko then we would still be up there."

          "But he's a child, why not someone like Steiner or Beatrix?"

          "I needed his magic to escape, he has forgiven me, why can't you?"

          "Because Zidane he's a little boy. How do you think he felt?"

          "Well he told me, he said he was happy I picked him because it showed I needed his help for things, and he wanted to talk to me in private. He told me things you would not believe."

          "Like what?"

          "Personal things, things I thought a mage or one of the gnomes would never feel."

          "Yes, like what?"

          "He's in love, and I was the only person he trusted to tell, and he didn't want to tell me with others around us or close by. So he was very happy I picked him."

          "But how did you know he wanted to be picked when you picked him."

          "I…didn't, I just needed his help, which I was grateful for. And because he helped me I'm going to keep the secret until he wants me to tell people about it."

          "Ok, I'm sorry for punching you."

          "Its ok babes, you were angry at me."

          Garnet came over and hugged me, it was one of those hugs you really miss after a while and never want it to end. I rapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. It was like silk, so soft and smooth. She broke off and took my hand, she led me up to the bedroom and we got into bed. We just there all night holding each other, I was in heaven, I couldn't take my eyes off her, it as like the first day back all over again. Time flew by, before I knew it, it was morning, I let go of Garnet and walked over to the balcony and went out, I looked over the kingdom and it was beautiful. I loved looking over Alexandria at sunrise. I was just standing there admiring the view when Garnet came up and hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning Zidane." She whispered in my ear resting her head on my shoulder.

          "Morning." I said back still looking over the kingdom.

          We just stood there looking over Alexandria, watching people set up their businesses, and watching people go to work. It was even more beautiful with Garnet next to me. Little did she know but I kept on looking at her from the corner of my eye. I turned around and hugged her; again we just stood there for ages. This time it was me who broke away. I looked at her and kissed her passionately. When we finished I went into the bathroom and made a bath, I was getting in when she came into the bathroom got undressed and got in with me.

          We walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, we walked down to the dining room and ordered breakfast, I walked over to where she had sat at the end of the table in her usual chair, I took her hand and led her over to my chair and sat her on my lap. We just ate breakfast with her on my lap, it was great, I had some of hers and she had some of mine. Just as we had finished Beatrix had walked in. "Your highness can I speak to you for a minute?" She said.

          "Do you mind?" Garnet asked me.

          "No, go on, don't be long." I replied.

          Beatrix and Garnet walked outside. "So what did you want Beatrix? Also I have something I want to tell you as well."

          "Ok, me first please you highness."

          "Sure."

          "I'm pregnant. Please don't tell Steiner, I want to tell him in my own time."

          "Congratulations, no I won't tell anyone. And I'm pregnant as well, please don't tell Zidane, I'm not to sure yet and I want to make sure before I tell him."

          "Of course, and congratulations your highness."

          "Thanks Beatrix. Now I must get back to Zidane."

          "Ok, I'm going to get back to my duties."

          I was just sitting there when Garnet came back in. "Garnet are we married?" I asked.

          "I thought you would have known that since you were there when we got married."

          "I just thought that, since it was interrupted and it didn't finish then were we married."

          "Well yes, we are still married."

          "Good, so where are we going for the honeymoon?"

          "I forgot about that. Where do you want to go?"

          "Well there is this cabin which I brought while I was in Tantalus, and it is fit for a queen. Only me and I cleaner I hired know where it is."

          "So where is it?"

          "It is on a mountain overlooking Burmecia, it don't rain there and there is a Chocobo forest right next to it, and I have to Chocobo's in there, there is Choco who is my personal one, that's the green one, and Chico who is the blue one."

          "Ah, you have Chocobo's? You didn't tell me."

          "So do you want to go there?"

          "Yes, it sounds great."

          "Ok, first things first, when is the next airship leaving for Burmecia?"

          "In a couple of hours. Why?"

          "I've got to send a letter to the cleaner, with her wages."

          I ran to my room and wrote the letter put a couple of hundred Gil init and put it on the Airship."

          I found Garnet in the meeting room; I walked up to her and put my arm around her neck. "We can leave anytime you want." I told her.

          "Ok, well I've left Beatrix and Steiner in charge; we can leave anytime you want to."

          "Well we can go and pack our things and them we'll go."

          "Sure how are we getting there."

          "I thought we could borrow an airship."

          "Sure we'll take the red rose."

          We went to our room and packed our things, I told Garnet to also pack a swimming costume. When we were packed we left the castle said good bye to everyone. I quickly ran to the kitchen and got some supplies, I then went back outside and got on the airship, and left.

---------------------------------

thanks to everyone for reviewing, I have about 5 or 6more chapters in my head but I might do more if people review if they don't I'll end it in two chapters, anyway I looked over my story and I realised what Almightygod meant, it was to short with little description, and I had no romance chapter only action, so I put this one in, the next one will be like this one, thanks again to those who reviewed the story ad plz keep on reviewing, it makes the story better.


	13. the cabin

            I flew the airship over the north gate. We had been flying for about 5 hours and Garnet was tired so she went to sleep and left me with the ship, once I was clear of the north gate I flew the ship to the right. I flew right over Burmecia. It was Beautiful at night. I got to the cliff where the cabin was and decided to find a landing spot. I saw a few lights and realised that the cleaner had left them so I could land the airship. I landed the ship in the markers and grabbed the bags. I took them to the cabin and lit a fire. I put the food the cupboards and went back to the ship to wake Garnet up. It was a clear beautiful night so I lit a camp fire as well. When I got back to the airship she was still asleep. "Garnet wake up." I said shacking her softly.

          "Hi Zidane, are we there yet?"

          "Yeah, everything's inside and I have a fire going."

          "Great let's go inside then."

          We walked out of the ship and across the field towards the cabin. "Garnet look up." I said.

          "Wow, I've never seen so many stars. It's beautiful."

          "I know, it's one of the main reasons I brought this cabin."

          We walked on; I had to lead Garnet to the cabin because she just kept on looking up at the stars. When we got inside Garnet sat down by the fire reading a book while I cooked us some dinner. When I had finish I took it over to Garnet. "What don't we eat at table here?" She said picking up her plate.

          "Yeah we do, but I thought it would be nice to have it by the fire."

          "Ok. What is it?"

          "It is Burmecia blaze, it is very rare to find and tastes great, it is very expensive to buy, and it is the best thing I have ever tasted. You will love it."

          I started to eat it. I saw Garnet wasn't touching her food. She picked up a small bit and put it into her mouth. By the look on her face she loved it. When we had finished I took her outside. We walked  over to the camp fire and sat down. I pulled out a bag of marshmallows and put them on some sticks. I started to roast them. We both laid back and looked up at the stars. I rolled over and was on top of Garnet, I just looked at her and then moved forwards for a kiss. Our lips joined, and it was great, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. When we pulled away I opened my eyes and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed remembering the moment so I went back in for another. It was just as wonderful as the first time. When I pulled away I picked up the marshmallows and dropped one in Garnet's mouth. She started to chock while I laughed my head off. When she stopped she jumped on me and started to attack me. She had me pinned to the floor. "Garnet look." I said pointing up at a shooting star.

          She rolled off me and looked up. "Make a wish Garnet." I said.

          _I wish me and Garnet are together forever. _I looked over at her and she had her eyes closed. "So what did you wish for Garnet?" I asked.

          "If I tell you then it won't come true."

          "Don't tell me then."

          We just sat there looking up at the stars together. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed, Garnet good night babes." I said kissing her on the cheek.

          "Ok, I'm coming with you."

          We got up and walked back to the cabin, we went into the bedroom and got into bed. We slept in each others arms. When I woke up I let go of Garnet but she just put my arms back and laid me back down. I just went along with it and hugged her, after about 20 minutes I let go again and this time she got up as well. I got washed and dressed. I went downstairs and made us some breakfast. We ate it and then I put the plates in the sink. "Garnet I'm going to be about 20 minutes, you don't mind waiting here do you?" I asked.

          "Where are you going?"

          "I'm going to feed the Chocobo's."

          "Can I help?"

          "Sure come on then."

          I picked up the greens and went to the forest which was right next to the cabin. I gave Garnet some of the greens and I went to feed Choco, I feed him all the greens I had and then stroked him behind the ears. He jumped up and down with excitement. I looked over at Garnet and she was jumping up and down as much as the Chico. I got onto Choco and told Garnet to get onto Chico. Once she was on we left for Burmecia. I took the lead and headed away from the cabin, I went back a little bit too where Garnet was. "I needed to go into Burmecia today, and I thought it would be better to take Choco and Chico with us instead of the airship." I said looking over to her.

          She looked like she was really enjoying herself. "Yes, this is much better then the airship."

          We rode towards Burmecia when we got there I put the Chocobo's into the stable and went into town. "Now Garnet, I have important business to take care of, why don't you go shopping and I'll meet you back here in 2 hours."

          "Where are you going? This is meant to be our honeymoon."

          "I know but I won't be long."

          I ran off into the crowd before she could say anything more. I went to a lot of shops. I went into this shop and brought this pure garnet necklace for 250000 Gil. It was very rare and looked like nothing I had ever seen before, and I also brought this chain with 2 bit of a heart. I was getting onto the 2 hours so I left to meet Garnet. When I got there she wasn't there so I waited. About 20 minutes later she arrived with loads of bags. We went to the stables to pick up Choco and Chico and we left and headed back to the cabin. When we arrived we got off right at the cabin door and the Chocobo's went back to the forest. I walked inside and Garnet followed me. She put her bags down and lit a fire. We sat by the fire and I gave Garnet the gift I got her. "Oh Zidane baby I love it." She said with an amazed look on her face.

          "I also got you this." I said pulling out the chain with the two bits of a heart on them. "Half for me and the other for you. Now you have half of my heart to keep forever."

          "Ahh Zidane." Garnet said taking the half and putting it around her neck. "I also have something for you."

          Garnet pulled out the same necklace with the two bits of the heart and gave me half. "Thanks Garnet, now I have half of your heart."

          "Yes, we are with each other no matter how far away we are."

          We sat with each other all day until it was night time. The whole time we were just talking about the future. When we got into bed we just wouldn't let go of each other.

---------------------------------

I have thought about 2 great endings to the story but don't know which to go with, should Garnet tell Zidane about the baby or not. Your reviews will tell, please help me I don't know which one to choose. I have a lot more chapters then I said there would be. There will be a lot more then 2 more chapters. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
